Unpredictable Circumstances
by Misbegotten Misfit
Summary: Zim receives the defective SIR units that Tenn sent back, but finds something unexpected when he opens the crate. Now he's stuck with a young Meekrob and the Empire is on the verge of going to war. No romance. No pairings.


**Auth0r's N0te: t0 see what Will0w l00ks like g0 here: fav,me/d85re5p**

**t0 learn ab0ut my meekr0b the0ry/headcan0n g0 here: fav,me/d85nzja**

**y0u'll need t0 replace the c0mma with a peri0d f0r the link t0 w0rk.**

* * *

><p>Red and Purple reviewed a list of packages and typed out their new destinations.<p>

"Hmm. Well its nice to see that Tenn managed to round up all those defective SIRs and ship them back. What are we gonna do with them?" Purple said as he saw Tenn's returned package on the list.

"Pfft! We're gonna ship them to Zim, of course!" Red scoffed.

Purple shrugged and set the address. Soon enough the box was being processed and sent on its way.

* * *

><p>Zim sat on the couch with Gir watching the TV.<p>

"I hate that monkey." Zim said with contempt as Gir shrieked happily at the monkey on the screen.

Then the house shook and the sound of a crash could be clearly heard from outside. Zim got up from the couch and went to the door, looking out. His eyes were greeted by a large package that had made a huge dent in his walkway.

"Gir!" He demanded, "Gir, get over here and bring this inside!"

* * *

><p>It took 15 minutes for the box to be moved from outside into the living room. Now Zim pried the side off of it and the large slab of metal hit the ground with a loud "clang!". Out of the crate tumbled countless disembodied SIR heads and severed robot parts.<p>

Zim's immediate reaction was, "Eh?"

Then he took a closer look, picking up one of the heads and studying it.

"These appear to be SIR units. It seems they didn't survive the trip. Oh well."

He dropped the head unceremoniously and addressed the computer, "Computer! Begin cleaning up this mess. I'll be down in the lab."

With that Zim walked over to the trash can and went down to the lab as mechanical arms came down from the ceiling with a broom and dust pan.

It wasn't half and hour later that the computer interrupted Zim as he worked.

"Um, Sir?" it asked cautiously.

Zim pulled his goggles up to rest on his forehead and tugged down the high collar of his lab coat to just below his chin. He sat his tools down.

"What _is_ it, computer?! I have important experiments to experiment on!"

"I've found something... weird while cleaning up the broken SIR parts, Sir."

"Urg, Fine! I'll be right up." the defective Irken relented and took the lift up to the living room.

In the center of the room, surrounded by piles of robot parts that had yet to be removed, was a strange object. It was shaped like a teardrop and energy pulsed and spiraled at it's center. Zim approached it tentatively and knelt down to look at it closely. There was a swirling pattern on the outside that seemed to be etched into it.

"Oh my Tallest!" Zim gasped, "Do you know what this is?"

"Um..." The computer replied to his rhetorical question.

Gir smiled stupidly, "Its a taquito!"

"No, Gir!" Zim snapped then turned back to the object, "This... is a Meekrob egg, and by this pattern I'd say it's royalty!"

Slowly and with extremely caution, Zim gently picked the crystal teardrop up from the ground and took it down to his lab, where he set it down carefully on one of the lab coats folded up on a table. The little green alien stared at it with his large magenta eyes, a worried expression on his face. He pulled out a scanner from a drawer and allowed the harmless laser grid to gather information on his unexpected and very much unwanted guest. As he read over the collected data his expression grew grim.

"Its just as I feared. This thing is close to hatching." He stated.

Zim glared at the pulsing energy moving around inside the egg and said, "I must inform the Tallest at once! Computer, open a line to the Massive!"

The computer obeyed and called the ship, Red and Purple soon appearing on a screen on the wall of the lab.

"What is it now, Zim?" Red asked, sounding like he really didn't want to be talking to the defective right now.

"Yeah! We're busy!" Purple added.

Zim's face was grim and serious as he spoke to his leaders, "My Tallest, I am sorry to interrupt your important business but I have some terrible news."

Purple gave him a quizzical look and asked skeptically, "What news?"

"It would seem that there was an... unexpected addition to the package I received today."

"Get to the point, Zim." Red said with frustration and boredom.

Zim moved to the side and gestured to the crystal egg sitting on the table. The Almighty Tallests' eyes grew wide and they gazed at it, shocked.

Red was first to speak as he asked with uncertainty, "A Meekrob egg...?"

"But... How?" Purple shook his head in disbelief.

"It was found in the package I was sent. The pattern etched into the crystal tells me that it's royalty." Zim stated.

"How close is it to..." Red's voice trailed off before he finished voicing the thought.

Zim looked grave as he said, "Readings indicate that it could hatch any time now."

To punctuate the statement the crystal teardrop wiggled a little, the energy inside throbbing.

Worry took over Red's features as he stood up and paced back and forth, "I... Oh, Irk, what are we going to do? The Meekrob are our worst enemies! If they find out we have one of their eggs... worse yet, a possible prince or princess, they'll..."

Purple just stared at the egg, still in shock. Red's frantic actions turned to panic as he played over every possible scenario in his mind at the prospect of angering the Meekrobian Queen. They were beings of pure energy, which made they a very formidable foe. An all-out war would be devastating to the Empire, if not fatal.

"Alright, alright! I have it! We can't let them know! Earth is far enough away that nobody would ever think to look there so all we need to do is keep the thing there." Red said, his panic evident in his voice.

Purple snapped his attention to Red and exclaimed, "What?! We're going to leave it with _Zim_?!"

"We don't have a choice! We can't bring it into Irken space! It'll have to stay with Zim until we can come up with a better plan!" Red shouted at Purple.

Then the frantic Tallest turned his attention back to Zim and said with dire seriousness, "Zim. We're leaving that egg with you for now. Don't let it out of your sight and make sure no harm comes to it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Tallest!" Zim said, saluting.

They cut the transmission and Zim turned back to the teardrop to find a small crack forming in it. Before his eyes the crack grew and glowed until all the crystal fell to pieces and the energy inside of it was released. The bright glowing energy rose up and swirled around, forming the rough shape of the entity it was meant to be. Then there was blinding flash of light. The light faded to reveal a fully grown Meekrob. It was female, judging by the body type and what appeared to be eyelashes. It had two long tentacles(antennae?) that came down from it's head, much like long human hair would, and was slightly taller than ordinary Meekrobians. She had a sweet face and small warm smile. Zim stared at the creature before him and it stared back.

She glances about at her surroundings curiously and floated around, touch things, picking things up, and staring at things. It was all very new to her. Then she stuck her head up the tube of the lift and started floating up to see where it lead.

"Hey! Hey! Get back here!" Zim shouted, running over to the lift and taking it up to the the house level.

When he got there he found her studying the TV remote. The living room was now devoid of SIR parts, the mess having been cleaned up by the computer during his conversation with his leaders. He approached her with caution.

She turned her curious gaze to him as he got near and tilted her head a little. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it again. He wondered if she knew how to talk.

That question was answered momentarily as she asked in a voice that was smooth, sweet, and ethereal, "You... are father? Tell me, What is my name?"

Zim 'hmm'ed and thought for a moment. His mind traveled back to something he'd heard the Dib talking about once. Some kind of glowy ghost light that would recede if approached to lure unsuspecting persons away from safety. What was it called? Will Wisp? Will of the Wisp? Willow Wisp?

That last one sounded most like what he'd heard the human boy say. She stared at him, patiently waiting for him to answer. He looked at her and said, "Willow. Willow Wisp."


End file.
